1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal device and information providing method thereof, and more particularly, to a terminal device that is capable of reducing information processing load on the terminal device and on a server when providing contents-related information, and an information providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the gradual increase of users' needs, the source of broadcasting contents and multimedia contents is changing from a skywave-oriented single source to various sources such as cables, Internet Protocol Televisions (IPTVs), and Videos On Demand (VODs). Furthermore, sources are emerging that provide information such as customized advertisements and program recommendations and the like.
Such information including customized advertisements and program recommendations needs to be provided such that it corresponds to an image that is being output through an outputting device. For example, it is effective that an advertisement message about a certain product is shown when an image where the product is exposed is being shown.
A related art apparatus used a fingerprint of an image, that is, feature data for identifying a content part currently being output in order to provide such an information providing service.
However, in the related art apparatus, the fingerprint had to be transmitted to a server on a very short cycle in order to recognize the content part currently being output. That is because, a meaningful object may appear and disappear on the content part currently being output while the fingerprint is not being transmitted, in which case the user may not receive the information on a timely basis.
However, the aforementioned related art method is problematic since it may place too much operational load on the apparatus that outputs contents and to the server. Furthermore, in the perspective of the network, too much traffic costs may incur.